Half of you, Half of me :XelLina:
by zelgaudisisamazing101LOVE
Summary: I thought she would hate me. I turned her into a monster, she must hate me. But does she love me? Is this really the same girl I used to Love so dearly. Who am I? Who is She? Ask anyone. I have Half of her. She is half of me. That is the only thing I can say. I'm sorry. I just cant. I'm sorry but we aren't coming back . -X
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Slayers Characters, as usual, or anything mentioned from the series! Thanks for reading!  
More to Come! I appericiate everybody who reads my stories!

~Zelgaudis!~

Zelgaudis awoke from his nice,warm, bed. Eager to tell his good friend Lina Inverse, about what he had learned last night about a Magic Vase Called The Vase of Noirceur. It was supposed to incerse black magic affects by 60 percent!  
He was sure she would be excited and eager to get everyone on the road again. And he foud that the more Information and talent he gave her, the more she trusted and liked him. And that made the Chimera Man Very happy to be who he was.  
He got up and looked at his stiff, quill-like hair and tryed to pry it more to one side. As always, nothing happened.  
"Well, here goes nothing." he said sarcasticly. He opened the door to his room and padded in stocking feet all the way down to the end of the hall. He knocked on the door:  
"Lina, I'm coming in." He pushed open the squeaky door, and looked inside. The first thing he saw, was her cute innocent little face, which was only those things when she was asleep.  
He smiled, and blushed alittle. Then he realised what she was holding onto, a mans arm. His eyes followed the body all the way up to the face and head of the person. Xellos. He just stood there, it felt to him like the room had become suddenly cold. Like he was frozen. What. had. he . .her?! He wanted to puch Xelllos so hard at this moment. But he knew all too well that if he awoke Lina she would be angry with him, and probably very confused and tried. So as soon as time caught up with him, he raced out of the room, covering his mouth.  
_

~Amelia and Philla!~

Ameila Sayyrun and Philla stood in the doorway to their friend Lina Inverse's room, Philla Covered her mouth, and Ameila just stood speachless. All that was running through her head was: Xellos and Lina? Sleeping Together?  
Justice doesn't approve! They are not married! And they have shown no signs of being in love! This is unacceptable!

~Gourry!~

Gourry still held the doorhandle when he noticed something odd about his little sorceress Lina Inverse.  
Had She grown two head? Had she gained weight from all the food she had been eating? Did she steal some extra pillows? He walked in to peek at her, and then noticed Xellos.  
"Aww man Lina, what happened this time."  
Then he sulked around the room wondering what he should do. For a while he just sat and looked at them, wondering if he should leave.  
And after three mintues. He did.  
_

~Lina!~

Lina Inverse Awoke in her cozy bed, wait, a cozy bed? Oh right. The Inn. She had began traveling with Zelgaudis, Amelia, Xellos, Philla and Gourry once again.  
Philla, like always, had money. So they all got to stay at a nice cozy warm in. She Strecthed, pulled the blanket off her, and kicked her feet awake. Then she realised she wasn't alone, she looked over and there, lieing in bed next to her, was Xellos Metalium.  
"X-X-X-XELLOS?!" she screamed, jumping up.  
"Good morning Lina. " He said, smiling. She covered her face with her hands. What had happened last night!  
"I see your supprised to see me. I must say I'm not sure how I ended up here last night." "W-w-whaat...?"  
"Indeed."  
"I-iiiiii I-i-i ...WHATS GOING ON!" "Your so cute when your supprised. And I was right. You never do know what might happen. Like this for example."  
"M-m-me C-cute? T-t-ooo you?"  
"Of corse."  
"W-w-well, think you could leave for a secound, just so i could t-try to think this over?"  
Xellos got up, thats when Lina realised he was shirtless, and she threw a blanket at him.  
"H-here T-take this."  
"Thank you, and I shall think about this myself as well. I sugest I will see you at breakfast with the others?"  
"Uh, Yeah, Sure. See yah then."  
"Goodbye."  
"Bye." And with that he left the room.  
Lina Began removing her clothes as soon as Xellos left the room. She was looking for a mark of some kind. Some proof he had hurt her, some proof he was there. But she had no luck. How in the world did he end up in her room!  
She was only sixteen. And She had no idea how old he was, and she had nearly forgot. Xellos was also a MONSTER!  
She could've done it , WITH A MONSTER! But, Lina felt totally normal. No difference in anything.  
And Honestly , she didn't think that was the case. She wanted it to be as simple as that, but of corse not. She would have to talk to him and get to the bottom of this! And, she hoped the others didn't find out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~Xellos!~ Xellos walked through the door of the Inn they were staying in. Where had Lina Gone?  
He hadn't seen her at breakfast, and she never broke any sort of a promise for breakfast, or any type of thing related to food. And she had promised to meet him at breakfast! What had he done?  
Ok, well, they did wake up in the same bed. And neither of them had any knowledge of how that might have happened. But that didn't mean she could ignore him! He felt a strong sense of distrust and lonely-ness. He must really feel something more than admiration for the girl. But he couldn't quiet put his finger on it. As he walked through the door to his room he began wondering if the others had found out about the little insident. Would Lina really tell them? Probably not. But if they had found out somehow they might keep her from seeing him. And he had no doubts that the swordsman and chiemra man would be angry with him if they knew. For once, Xellos had no idea what he should do. And he couldn't belive he was letting himself fret over something as silly and reduntant as a women. Where was his monsterly pride? Frankly he had no idea 


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Slayers characters , or plot or settings presented as in the anime/ manga. * ~Alone with you: Chapter 3 Lina just couldn't bring herself to come out of her room. What would the others think of her if they knew? A slut? A Whore? A terrible nasty person who sleeps with Mazoku Preists? She didn't know. That was the abosoulute worst part, not knowing what had really happened. Who had put the moves on who? What had they even done?  
Then there was a knock on the door:  
"Lina? It's me" said a friendly sounding Gourry.  
"Go away!" she said , throwing a pillow at the door.  
"I'm not going away, I'm coming in." he said Lina crawled under the bed. "Lina come out, lets talk?! What about getting that vase? It could make you even more famous then you already are." he said, not sounding very convinceing. "I'm not coming out, besides. I dont care about the vase. And who wants to talk to a slutty cold-hearted girl who sleeps with her traveling partners?"  
"Lina...your not, a slut. And your not co-"  
"EVEN A JELLYFISH BRAINS LIKE YOU KNOWS I'M A BITCH!"  
"Li-" "LINA INVERSE COME OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!" screeched Amelia.  
Lina didn't move. "Amelia.."  
"Mister Zelgaudis she MUST be punished for such a terrible thing at such a young age. Justice does NOT approve!"  
"No, ameila. Go bac-"  
"NO! I WONT GO BACK TO MY ROOM!"  
Lina started to cry, she slowly got out from under the bed. She didn't want Ameila to hate her.  
"Strike me Amelia." she said in a shaky voice. "Miss Lina, I didn't want to PHYSICALLY harm you, Just teach you a less-"  
"IF YOU WONT DO IT THEN I WILL!" with that the red head pulled a small knife out of her cloak and held it to her wrist.  
"MISS LINA NO!" said amelia "Lina, stop right there." said Zelgaudis.  
"LIIINNNNA!" shouted Gourry.  
Then she made a huge gash in her right arm, blood began running down to the floor.  
"Thats taking things too far. " said zelgaudis. Then he charged at her and tried to grab the knife.  
She dodged him and made a gash in her other arm. By the time she had reached the hallway both her arms had cuts and wounds all over. There were also five on each leg and one on her chest. Then she ran right out of the Inn and onto the street, her friends not too far behind. As she ran she made more cuts in her arms. But the sorceress was losing a lot of blood, she could feel herself sliping away.

Xellos had a feeling that something was very wrong. He ran out of the cafe were he had been drinking some tea, and saw lina...about to fall out of levitation. He Floated up towards here and caught her in his arms, she had passed out, from loss of blood?  
What had happened to her? He Teleported them back to his room, and set to work. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alone with You: Chapte Authors Note:  
Sorry the chapters have been so short! I'll try to make them longer from now on. I thank anyone who reads my stories and I espeically LOVE reviews! They give me hope that I'm writing for someone other than myself..  
well ..dont wanna hold you up too much longer. HAPPY READING! Xelina foreves Broskis!

3and here...we...goo...3

Amelia, Philla, Zelgaudis and Gourry ran all around the town of Fornagii looking for their dear friend Lina Inverse.  
"Where in the World did she go?!" cried philla. "Oh, what has Miss Lina Gotten Herself Into now? What if she was kidnapped...or killed!" said Amelia. "Or Maybe she got taken away by a Flock of flying SHEEP!" Screeched Gourry. "SHUT UP!" said Zelgaudis, who was already really angry with the fact that Lina was gone. He didn't need their stupid, ignorant, disgusting , fantasys. "Sorry Mister Zelgaudis But we're just so worried!" said Amelia.  
"Yes, We are very sorry to make you angry!" said Philla.  
"Uhhhh...yeah." said Gourry.  
"Like I just said SHUT UP!" he said. "I dont care if you talk about random things but please leave me out of this!" "Oh. Ok." said Amelia.  
Zelgaudis was not in the mood for his traveling partners at all. In fact maybe he should look for Lina on his own.  
He looked over to Ameila, they were always together when they traveled. Could he really just leave her like this?  
No. He couldn't do something like that. Ever. He had to stay with her. But that didn't mean he would put up with her dense-ness. "Ok, people. Time to think like human beings! Where or who would she go to in a time like this? "  
"Uhh, her family?" said Gourry.  
"Gourry...we are nowhere near her home." explained philla.  
"Oh..ummm...I dont know. Somewhere she can...uhh its right on the tip of my chin!" said gourry.  
"CHIN?!" said ameila and zelgaudis in unsion. Then Ameila Blushed and looked away.  
"Oh, ah i mean touge..." said gourry feeling a bit embarassed.  
"So does anyone know where she might have gone? Any clue?" said Zelgaudis.  
All of them shook there heads. This was going nowhere.

Lina awoke in a place she didn't reconise. The walls were painted pale yellow. The Bedsheets were pure white...well except for the parts that were stained in blood. She had bandages wrapped all over her. And she had no idea how this had happened. She couldn't move, or remember how she had gotten here, or in this state. All Lina could remember was coming out for under her bed in the Inn and saying "Strike me Amelia." and that was it. Nothing else.  
Everything else was simply just blackness. She knew for a fact she had been traveling with the gang again. But she had no idea what town they had been in, what they were looking for, or what the name of the Inn was. She knew she wasn't in the Inn now.  
The air smelled or daisys and blood. And it was beautiful outside, red colored birds flew past the window, the sun fliltering through the feathers of there wings, she could hear the beautiful chriping.  
They window was open, she was glad for that. It felt calming feeling the wind on her skin. Then she closed her eyes, and right about when she could feel herself drifted off, Xellos burst into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Xellos was moving as fast as he could.

But it still didn't seem fast enough.

As it turned out the knife Lina had cut herself with, had been posined, and someone had managed to posin it with one of the most horrible posins known to the Mazuko.  
Not Only does it make you incredibly weak, but it makes you honestly want to die .  
It makes it so you can't move, barely speak, or use any magic. It messes with your head, makes you forget things, have fake flash backs, hate people you used to love,  
love people you used to hate. And the part of this that was really eating Xellos was that Mayuki Posin wasn't something you could come across by acident.  
It could only be made by Mazuko hands. And could only be placed by the creature who created it. The Posin would kill Lina in a Matter of five days, Unless he did something about it. He could try to find the cure, but that could only be created by the person who created the posin. All they had to do was use a regular healing spell to stop the posin. But Xellos had a feeling whoever posined Lina, wouldn't want to bring her back to life. He also couldn't leave Lina by herself for too long, otherwise she might actually try to kill herself. So he was in search of Lina's traveling partners. That would be his first step. Zelgaudis burst into the room where Lina was asleep on the blood-stained sheets.  
With Gourry, Ameila and Philla following after. "Mister Xellos why have you not healed her yet!" said Ameila .  
"Because, this can not be healed with healing spells, only the person who created the posin can heal her. But there are other ways. I just have to find them."  
"Shes been posined!?" said Gourry.  
"I'm afarid so," said Xellos. "And there's NOTHING you can do?!" said Zelgaudis.  
"Of corse there is, but it will probably take sometime. And I can't leave her here alone, and I can't take her with me. So all of you will have to stay here. Unless you want her to die."  
"Wait Xellos," said Philla " Why do you care about what happens to Miss Lina?" the others nodded, agreeing with philla. "I haven't the slightest idea, after all, Mazuko's can't love." Said Xellos. And with that, he Disapeared. Philla rushed into the room with a wet cloth and began tending to the wounds, Ameila changed Lina into something lighter. Zelgaudis redid her Bandages. And Gourry sat in the corner, crying, because his little sorceress, who had thought herself so brave and independant finally needed someone, and he wasn't there for her. He felt terrible. And besides, there was nothing for him to do. When all the others left for the store he came to sit by Lina. "Oh, Lina-Chan." he said, stroking her face. Then her eyelids fluttered rapidly open. "Gourry-san?" said Lina suprised. "Oh my god, Lina, your awake. Are you ok? How are you feeling." said gourry "I don't feel ok. I don't feel well Gourry, where am I?"  
"shhhhh, your going to be alright. Xellos-san is going to find a cure, you'll see." "Xellos? Where is Xellos? A cure? A cure for what?"  
"Lina, don't worry, right now , Philla said the best thing for you is to get plenty of rest."  
"GOURRY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!" screamed Lina, wanting answers.  
Gourry held Lina in his arms, and rocked her gently. "It's going to be ok. Your going to be ok Lina-chan, just you wait and see."  
Lina began to fall back into a deep slumber, and Gourry fell asleep too, in the chair right next to her bed.

Lina woke up with Xellos lieing next to her. She was so cold, so so so cold. So she tighted the blanket around herself and moved closer to Xellos. She wrapped her arms around him, consuming any heat she may find. Xellos's eyes shot open when he felt Lina's arms wrap around him. He felt how icy cold they were. "Lina, your freezeing, I'll go get you another Blanket." he said, concerned. "No."  
"but-Lina."  
"Stay here."  
"But you must stay warm if your going to stay well." "Don't go anywhere ever again. If you leave I'll come find you and kill you."  
"Oh, my, I'd better not leave then." said Xellos ,Chuckleing. "I mean it." "But, what about tomorow when I go and tend to my research?" "I guess you'll be dead when you come home then."  
"Maybe so." And with that Lina fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Lina awoke to the cold once again.  
Xellos was nowhere in sight. Lina felt a jolt of pain in her chest, flinging her backwards.  
She tried to figure out what was causing the pain but nothing came.  
Lina was alone, and very lonely. And this pain in her chest just wouldn't go away. She knew Xellos would come back, he always did. But that didn't mean she wasn't terrified to be alone.  
She had been ever since she woke up in this strange place.  
Nobody had even told her where she was, what city she was in, why she had been brought here. Nothing. Then Lina saw something weird. A rat...crawled across the floor. Then she saw another and another and another untill there were five rats sccudleing across the floor of her room. She looked around,confused but not quiet scared.  
After all...they were only rats. There was nothing strange about them. Well, not yet.  
Then they began to grow into the shapes of humans. Ok. Now Lina was scared. The rat-people were coming closer. Each of them a dark haired girl with red eyes and weird grins with pointy teeth. Lina began to panick. She grabbed a pillow and chucked it at one of the girls. The pillow shot through it like she was a ghost. The red-head began screaming and jolting around as the ghost -rat-people got closer. They grabbed both her arms, legs, and the last supported her head. Then Lina screamed as loud as she could and one of the rat's said:  
"Miss Lina , Please wake up ! It's only a dream!" Then she felt the warmth of Zelgaudis and Ameila, who were sitting next to her trying very hard to shake her from her nightmare.  
And she woke up.  
"Oh My God." said Lina, with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry , Miss Lina, It's over now."

She gave Zelgaudis a Hug and began to cry .

"Zel, what's wrong with me?!" she said, her voice shakeing.

"Don't cry Lina, We aren't going to let you die. I promise." said Zelgaudis.

He placed Lina back onto the bed, and tucked her in.

"Hey Ameila," said Lina, right after Zelgaudis left the room.

"Yes Miss Lina?" said Ameila.

"Good Guy you got there. I have a feeling he's gonna take real good care of ya!"

"Ah...yes.." said Ameila, Blushing.

"Oh and one more thing, Bring Xellos here when he gets home, I have to Kill him ." she said winking.

"Of corse Miss Lina." said Ameila hurrieing out of the room. Gourry walked into the room just as Ameila was leaving.  
He sat down next to Lina , and gave her a Box tied with a red ribon.

"Here Lina, I got this for you when I went into town."

"Goury, I don't need anything. I'm perfectly fine."

"Just open it." he said, with a big grin across him face. Lina tore open the box, inside was a necklace, it was made out of lace, and there was a red jewel with a black shard in the middle.

"Gourry..."

"Don't worry, it's a piece of the Vase..I thought u might like it, Maybe it would give you alittle more power?  
I dunno. Zelguadis helped me . It's pretty..i thought u might like it Lina."

"Leave me alone."

"What?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Oh...O-okay.."

Lina threw the necklace against the wall, and it broke into pieces.

"I hate you Gourry. Dont ever come near me again you here?! Unless you want to die never-"  
Lina was interupted by a long stroke of coughs and blood coming out of her mouth.

"L-lina ..." said gourry , unsure of what to do.

"JUST GO!" said lina, tears in her eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

With that, Gourry left the room. WHAT DID I JUST DO! screamed lina to herself. She had not only threw away something special he had gotten her, she also had thrown away poor Gourry's Heart. What had come over her? It was like she wasn't able to control what she was saying. How many days had it been since she had woken up here? Had it really only been three days? It felt like three years to her...  
Lina Inverse wasn't really sure. For once...she didn't know what to do. The she felt incrediabley sick..and began to throw up into the bucket of water that was next to her bed. Accept it wasn't barf, it was blood.

Lina fell back into a light slumber. In her sleep she heard music...

"I saddled up my pony ride, and rode into the ghostly night..."

WHAT?! she thought...very confused. Then she felt a hand on her back and she was shoken from her sleep. GOURRY! she thought jolting upright. It was Xellos. That's right. She had to Kill him.  
She hated Xellos. And he hated her . So why was he helping her?  
He opened his purpley, sparkly eyes and looked at her. She felt like he was burning holes right through her. It felt good. I HATE YOU. She thought.

"I love you." said Lina.

Xellos's eyes got really wide. He looked even farther into her, and she heard more music in her head.  
"It was wide wide open, wide wide open." She smiled at him. And looked into his eyes too. I HATE YOU XELLOS! she thought.

"I love you Xellos." she said, looking and wondering why he had such beautiful eyes.

"Are you sure?" he said.

"Maybe. I dont know. What if I am sure?"

"If your sure, I dont know what would happen Lina."

"Come here you fruit-cake." she said.

He listened and came closer, untill their lips were almost touching.

"I'm sure." she whispered. And sealed her thought with a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Xellos felt bad having to leave every morning. He hated to leave Lina alone, but it was the only thing he could do.  
He was sure he had almost found the cure, but he was running out of time, there were only two days left. Today was the fourth day, and Lina was getting worse by the secound. For once, he was actually glad for Zelgaudis's presence, because if he wasn't there, the rest of the group would have no idea how to take care of Lina. He began reading out of the books on Mayuki Poisin that was in the Archives in his study. But the whole time he was really thinking of Lina and what she had said. She had said she loved him, but had that been her or the poisin talking? And they kissed...  
Xellos pressed his hand to his lips. The kiss had tasted of blood, which was probably a very bad sign. He guessed it was probably just the poisin and let out a long sigh.

"Well, I do hope she's doing alright," he said to him self. And then he went back to reading.

Lina was not feeling up to eating at all, so when Philla came to bring Lina her breakfast, She pretended like she was sleeping, so she just left it by the bedside. She sat up after she left and looked at the food suspicusly.  
It did not look good, especially the blue colored pills, she knew nothing could help her, so why were they trying? What was the point? Then Zelgaudis walked into the room.

"What do YOU want?!" said Lina in a nasty voice.

"Lina, I know you don't mean it when you say these things, In fact, there's nothing you can do."

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

"But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt,"

"I don't care just go away!" said Lina, trying to stop the words from coming.

"I know the real Lina is in there somewhere."

"N-n-o t-th-is i-s-n't mm-e" said Lina.

"I know, I'm trying to get through to you, Just try, Try hard to say what you really mean!"

"I HATE YOU!" and with that Lina picked up a glass from the bedside and chucked it at her good friend.

"Lina, please." said Zelgaudis just barely dodgeing the glass, watching it shatter against the door.

Amelia heard the crash and rushed into the room, Philla following after.

Lina began screaming and curseing them all, throwing things and calling for Xellos.

"Miss Lina Please LISTEN!" cried Ameila

"NO! YOU ARE ALL BEING A BUNCH OF DAMN CRUEL IDOITS! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"No, it's you who are being Cruel!" said Philla , sternly.

"SHUT UP BLONDIE NOBODY CARES! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL!"

"LINA!" cried Gourry rushing into the room."Your only going to make yourself worse!"

"Yes, Gourry is Right!" said Zelgaudis.

"THEN LEAVE ALREADY!"

Then everyone left the room. And she picked up a Glass shard and began strikeing herself with it. All of a sudden then Xellos appeared. He took the glass shard away from Lina and picked her up in his arms. She kicked and screamed and tried to get away, but Xellos was very strong. He walked around the pieces of plates and cups, and opened the door. He walked into the living room and stood before all of Lina's friends.

"I have something I have to tell you all." he said, seriously.

"What is it!" said Gourry, which was what everyone was thinking, so they nodded in agreement.

"I have found a way to cure the Mayuki Poisin, but not completely. In fact it could kill both Myself and Lina, but it's the only thing that might work, to keep her alive.  
I know how to do it, it's not very complicated, just risky."

"Well, what is it then?" said gourry, again everyone areed.

"well, Miss Lina would have to give up half of her humanity.."

"WHAT?!" shouted Zelgaudis.

"And I would give up half of my Mazoku Life."

"Ummm,"

"Which means, Lina would become Half-Mazoku, But still have all her regular human emotions, but work for my master, And gain alot of power. "

"Oh, that doesn't sound too bad. "

"But she would also be bound to me , and, she would end up, having half my soul, and I would have half of hers.  
So we would be equally powerful, and both half-human half-mazoku. I looked everywhere, it's the only way."

All of them were sielent, even Lina, who had been staring at Xellos the whole time. I want to do this, she thought, even if it means loseing half of myself to Xellos,  
I want to stay alive.


	8. Chapter 8

"If it's the only thing we can do, and if Lina is ok with it, so am I" said Zelgaudis.

"I think Xellos is a pretty good guy! You go man! I just want lina to go back to herself!" said Gourry.

"As long as nobody dies, and so help me if she gets so much as a bruise you will suffer forever for it! I am OK with it as long as Miss Lina is."

"FOR JUSTICE AND MISS LINA, ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS! ONWARD HO!" said amelia with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh and one more thing, The Mayuki Poisin can never fully go of Lina's body, so she may have an outbreak once in a while."

"As long as it fucking saves her life, and she's happy, why should we care anyway?" said Zelgaudis.

"Alright then. Lina? All we have left is your answer." said Ameilia.

"I'll do it. But not because of Xellos or any of you. This is for me. Because I want to live. Got it?" said Lina with the usal 'You cant touch me' Lina Attuide. She even had that little spark in her eye which none of them had seen in about two weeks.

"Of corse!" said Gourry, with a cheery look about him.

"Yes, Lina," said Zelgaudis, smiling at her.

"Ok!" said Ameila, saluting her.

"Anytime Lina-dearest" said Xellos, closing his eyes and waving his fingure at her, like it was obvious.

"As much as I hate Xellos, I think this will be good for you Lina!" said Philla.

Then Lina stood up Next to Xellos, and shakely put a hand on his shoulder.

"What do we do Fruitcake? Your the boss of this operation." said Lina, smiling a big , toothing grin which made Xellos feel like he was running in circles.

"Well first, Payback" he said, kissing her on the lips.

"YOU BASTARD! I DID'T HAVE CONTROL OVER MYSELF WHEN I KISSED you..." she said her voice getting queiter as she watched her friends expressions go from Happy but concerned to Angry and very very concerned.

Xellos, who felt like teasing Lina wanted to play along.

"What about when you said you loved me?" said Xellos, a smug grin on his face, "What was that about?"

"Ah, well you see...ummm" she said, not knowing what to say in the least.

And with that, Xellos picked her up in his arms and teleported them away, waving at Zelagudis, amused by his rage.

Lina's eyes opened again, and they were in a pocket dimension

"I thought we should talk about something before you became half Mazoku and bound to me while you were in a good mood."

"THANKS ALOT YOU FUCKING FRUITCAKE NOW THEY ALL WANT TO KILL US!"

"Oh my Lina, can't a Fine gentleman like myself have a little fun now and then?"

"FINE GENTLE MAN MY ASS! YOU WERE JUST PLAYING WITH MY HEAD!"

"But what I said was true wasn't it? You did do those things Lina Dear."

"Ah, yeah, about that."

"Your going to say its the poisin correct?"said Xellos, disapointed that he had been right.

"No." said Lina, blushing deeply. "It's only half poisin, the rest is really me Xellos. I thought and thought about it, and i really do have feelings for you. I mean it may not be love, and I also would have never kissed you like that, the real me wouldn't I mean. But once this whole thing is over I will be mostly back to myself.  
And normally I would be angry that I kissed a Monster...but soon...we are going to become part of each other, so I will have to be honest with you. I wouldn't tell anyone this but you. I like you, alot."

Xellos eyes widened, and he grinned. Lina, the lina he had always known, not the one messed up with Mayuki, had just confessed to him. Not love,  
but simply a crush. He was so happy the posin wasn't in affect at this moment, if it was she would probably be on top of him, or trying to kill him.  
He walked closer to Lina, and kissed her tenderly on the cheek and whispered to her:

"If Mazoku's could love, I would be head over heals for you Miss Lina. You are one of the most intrigeing people I have ever met, and I like you alot too." said Xellos lovingly.

Lina blushed, and looked into his big, beautiful purple eyes, which were open for once.

"You Fruitcake " she said, punching his arm.

Then he rubbed the spot where he had been hit, pretending like it hurt.

"Owwwww, Miss Lina." he said, a big grin on his face.

Just like old times. Thought Lina to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

_  
_Chapter 9 _-  
_Half of you, Half of me _

Xellos And Lina, walked ahead of the rest of the group. He had Lina up in his arms and was walking in a steady beat smiling all the way. His master had given him a break for a while. He was glad. The Greater Beast would not have allowed him to care for Lina in this way. But when she did need him again, which would be soon,he had a feeling she would be displeased that he had shared his soul with a human, espically Lina Inverse. But maybe, Lina would be of some help to his master, after all, she would be almost as powerful as Xellos had been, so maybe she would grant him permisson after all. He had gone to Zelas the day before, explained what he indended to do, and asked for permisson. She had told him it was risky, but that she would alert him tomorow when he came to her. He had smiled and had been on his way. Now he, Lina and the rest of the group, were on their way back to Seyyrun, which wasn't very far.  
Once he knew Lina was safely in Seyyrun then he would go and consult his master.

She was sleeping soundly in his arms, as the rest of the group glared with hate at Xellos. Why were they so angry? It wasn't his fault. Or maybe this whole thing was his fault.  
How many days had it been since they had left the in? Ten? It felt more like Months.  
How long would Lina be in so much pain? How long would he keep worrying about her? His smile disapeared. What if his master didn't grant him permisson. What if Lina died? Wait, what was Xellos thinking? Why did he even care?  
He didn't . He couldn't. He probably never would. So why was he doing all of this?

*Sometime Later*

Lina awoke to the bright and bustleing sounds of Seyyrun. She knew she was being carried. But by who? She looked all around, and then realised who it was. It was Zelgaudis.

"Zel?" said Lina, realiseing they were alone.

Zelgaudis froze. His face becomeing completely red.

"ahh, ummm...ss-sorry Lina." he said shyly.

"Why are we alone? Why are you carrying me?" said Lina, not seeming upset in anyway.

"Well...Xellos was carrying you..." he said.

"I know..and?" said Lina.

"Well...he said he had to go consult with his master about a 'Very Important Matter' and then he left. I got mad when he plunked you into my arms and ran off so I left the others and told them I could get to Seyyrun faster on my own."

"YOU JUST LEFT THE THREE IDOITS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST!" said lina, annoyed.

"Yup" said Zelgaudis.

"Good." said Lina.

Then she jumped from his arms and began running down the street. Oh no. he thought. The posin. And with that he began running after her.

"I think were lost." said Gourry to Amelia and Philla.

"Yes, Gourry we are." said Philla, with a sigh.  
Amelia began looking around and trying to figure out where they were. Then she saw a path, though it didn't look very safe, but it was the only way to go.

"Well, my friends...it looks like we have no choice! Onward to Justice!" cried Amelia.

"I don't know Miss Amelia...It looks scary." said Philla.

"Yeah..." said Gourry.

"Too bad! It's only way we can go right now! We have to find Miss Lina and Mister Zelgaudis!"

"Okay, if you say so..." said Gourry, who was acting like a four year old.

"Of corse I say so! Now lets go !" shouted Amelia, egging on Gourry and Philla.

With that, the three friends made there way toward Seyyrun, slowly but surely.  
With Gourry dragging his feet all the way.

"Pup, I grant you this permisson, even though I myself would never do it. I think it will be good for you to have some permintent company, and Lina Inverse is powerful, she may be of great use to me." said Zelas, The Greater Beast.

"Thank You My Master." said Xellos, and he quickly Teleported to Seyyrun.

Lina Finally Grew too Tried to run, and collapsed onto the ground, unable to breathe.

"Oh god," said Lina as a stream of blood escaped her mouth.

She tried to get up but just ended up back on the ground, sobbing.

Xellos teleported before her.

"Miss Lina?" said Xellos

"Finally...it took you long enough." said Lina, hugging him.

"Well, I'm here now. It's time to break your curse if you don't mind," said Xellos, even though he was happy Lina was hugging him, he couldn't bare to watch her die.

"R-right!" said Lina, weakly.

With that, Xellos took Lina's hand in his, and began chanting:

"Darkness beyound the begining of time, we pray to you. For without Darkness, Light does not exist on this earth, and without light ney does darkness. Blackest Magic From all ends of the earth, grant me your power and let us be spilt and joined. Let me hold the heart and protect the one I share these feelings for. Half of you, Half of me! REALISE!"

Then a huge , white light escaped the spell, and it wa sielent, only for a couple of moments, complete sielence and whiteness...and then...blackness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Half of you, Half of me. **

**By: Emmi Metaulium**

**Chapter 10 **

**A girl with Clear Blue Eyes**

**Zelgaudis's eyes finally adjusted to the light. He looked around, and everything looked completely normal. So what was that giant flash of light? Where was Lina? **

**He ran around the corner of a building and he began to panick.**___What if shes already dead!? _**He thought, freaking out. And thats when he saw her. Lina. She was lieing on her back in the middle of a big wide open field. **

**But her clothes were completely different, and her long orange hair was blowing out all around her, and her usual headband was gone. She was in a light, blue dress, and her eyes were closed. But other than that, she looked like the same Lina he knew. **

**He rushed down into the field and knelt beside her. **

**"Lina. Are you OK? Wake up." he said, shakeing her alittle. **

**Then her eyes flittered open, but they weren't the normal crimson red, they were blue, the clearest, prettist blue Zelgaudis had ever seen. **

**"Hey Zel." said Lina, smiling at him, "What's up?"**

**"Lina, your eyes...they're completely different." he said.**

**"What?! They are?" said Lina putting her hands up to her eyes. **

**"And when did you get those clothes ?" **

**"Ahhhh...I dunno..." she said, blushing and looking at the sliky blue dress that fit her snugly. **

**"Did Xellos...?"said Zelgaudis. **

**"I think so." she said, a concerned look on her face. Where was Xellos? If he had performed the spell shouldn't he be here with her? **

**"Zel, where is he? " she said.**

**"I haven't the slightest clue."**

**"I think I might be half mazoku now. And he must be half human. So where is he then? Did he die? " **

**"Well, If your alive then he has to be. And he really likes to appear at random times as we know. I'm sure he's listening to us talking right now Lina. I'm sure he's fine."**

**"Your probably right." said Lina, smirking.**

**"So where do you think he might be?" **

**"Hmmm...Maybe following the others?"**

**"Maybe. But why would he do that?"**

**"Because he got separted from me when he cast the spell, and he was near them. And he knows that Gourry and Amelia somehow always end up with us. I don't know for sure thats what happened...it's only a guess.."**

**"So basically, what your saying is, we should try and find Gourry, Amelia and Philla right? " **

**"Yeah, one way or another." **

**Then Lina stood up , and in one secound she disapeared.**

**"WHAT?!" said Zelgaudis.**

**Xellos followed close behind Philla as they entered the city of Seyyrun. He hadn't looked at himself in a mirror since the casting, but Philla and The others had recconised him, so he guessed he didn't look too different. It felt so strange to be part human. Now he could love and hate, and he could actually taste human food. But his powers had weakened alittle only to be replaced with some of Lina's Power. **

**His thoughts were interupted by a sound from behind. The others weren't even phased by it , he guessed they hadn't heard it. He turned around, ready to use magic and fight if he had to. But instead of finding an enemy, he saw a girl. She had Long, Beautiful Orange hair that went all the way down to her hips. Bare, small feet. **

**And he noticed her eyes. The girl had Clear blue eyes. And she was staring at her hands. She looked confused. It was Lina.**

**His Lina. The girl who he had given half of himself for. Now she was standing before him. **

**Xellos had barely changed. He looked almost exactly the same. Except for one thing, his eyes. You could see it in his eyes that he wasn't the same. They were the same color, shape, size. But they shined differently. He was practically burning holes through her with those eyes. Lina felt small. She didn't know what to say. All she could do was stand there, and stare at him. Had he always been this beatiful? **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11, Half of you, Half of Me 3

By: Emmi Metalium :3 :3 :3 :3 -_- :)

Gourry heard a Gasp, and he turned around. Behind him was a girl, with clear pretty blue eyes, and big boobs, but other than that...no. It couldn't be Lina. That was stupid right? He really had no Idea what it meant to be stupid.

She was really pretty. Gourry thought he might go and meet her. He walked over to her and said:

"Hi there, I'm Gourry Gabriev."

The girl looked him right in the eye.

"Jellyfish Brains." she said quietly. Then she vanished, right out of thin air.

Was it Lina?

He wasn't sure. The girl had just said

"Jellyfish brains." which is what Lina always called him.

Then he turned around to see Philla, and Amelia staring back at him.

"Hey. Wasn't that guy Xellos?!" said Philla.

"And was that girl..." said Gourry.

"Yes, I do belive it was Miss Lina!" said Amelia.

"But her eyes, and her chest and she vansihed just like Xellos." said gourry, still not sure what was going on.

"Well...if that wasn't Miss Lina then..." stared Philla.

"She's dead." finished Amelia.

"It's the fifth day."

"She said Jellyfish Brains to me...so I dunno..." said Gourry.

Philla and Amelia sweatdropped. And then they smiled, and then began to giggle.

"WHAT?!" said Gourry. "WHATS SO FUNNY?!"

They just kept on Laughing and looking at Gourry.

"Oh, Gourry. " said Amelia, Finally. "They are both alive! We just met the knew Mister Xellos and Miss Lina!"

Lina felt her feet become moist as she dipped her toes into a pool of cool water. She was in a field, a big grassy field, filled with tiny blue flowers. In the center was a pond. She had no idea why she teleported here. Or how.

All of a sudden she felt something. A gut feeling that someone was behind her. She wipped around, and came face to face with Xellos. She froze. He came up to her and wrapped his warm arms around her. He buried his face in her neck and cried. His soft tears and sobs interupted the sielence. Then Lina felt a sudden urge to cry as well. She put her arms around him and held him tightly, letting herself slip, very slowly and carefully.

The next thing Lina knew she was soaked with water, with Xellos on top of her. As soon as he realised he got up.

"I applogise, Miss Lina. I'm still not at all used to this body." said Xellos.

"I-I never thought I would here an appology for clumsy-ness from you Xellos. I don't know how to put this...you always seemed so...perfect."

Xellos's eyes widended. He looked right into her eyes.

"But, aren't you angry? I turned you into a Monster. A Mazoku. You don't hate me? I thought you would never speak to me again."

"Xellos...I choose this."

"But you would die otherwise!"

"I-I know. B-" she was interupted .

"You couldn't have honestly wanted to be part of me. You could never love a monster remember?"

Lina thought about it. Did she really still hate Xellos or had her feelings changed completely? She no longer felt any haterd toward him at all. No rage. And Yet, he _expected _her to hate him. Any other time in her life she would have been furious. But he had saved her, she was grateful. It felt so strange to be half of someone else. Like you could never be lonely. She used to hate Xellos, the old Lina still would. But this was New Lina Inverse.

"Xellos." she said , Gentley. "I don't hate you. That's all that matters now."

He put his arms around her and kissed her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

XD Anyway, my readers *if anyone is still reading* I cleared my browsing history not knowing I deleted my deviant art password from my history. I totally forgot what it was. But know I remember my first password on deviant art like a CHARM! SO I am STICKING with that one and I am not going to fail you any longer. - Emmi Metalium 3

HERE IS CHAPTER 12 FINALLY! I CALL IT: MY NEW SELF , ITS MOSTLY about Lina so I'm sorry if there is little Xellos in this chapter!

Lina had met up with Gourry and the others, they had been staying at an Inn momentarily. Xellos had disapeared.

Lina looked at herself in the mirror, debateing if these whole two days had been real or not. Everything seemed so, different. She felt like she should be angry, but something was stopping her rage from coming, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Just then Philla entered the room. She looked at Lina for a very long time, like she was trying to find something usefull to say. But, instead, she just said :

"Oh." and then walked back out of the room, like she was pretending to forget about bicuits in the oven or something. It was too ackward for her. Lina Sighed.

Then there was a knock on the door, and Lina went to open it.

"Zel." she said , queitly.

Zelgaudis said nothing. But he gave her a simpathetic smile and kind of half hugged her.

"I'm glad your not dead." he said finally.

"So am I ." she said. "Thanks for still being here. Your a good guy you know that?"

"Maybe." he said blushing alittle. "But i must say I don't agree with your choice in men m'lady." he said sarcasticly .

"Oh shut up!" she said, blushing a hitting his arm.

Zelgaudis just smirked and walked out of the room, maybe he hadn't lost her.

Lina sat at a two person table with Gourry. They were gobbleing up some cake, even though the point of this little desert date was to "talk" they were both too hungry for that.

After Lina was done wipeing her mouth, she got up and placed the bill on gourry's head, and left.

"Oh food, I wuv you!" she said to herself.

Then Lina got a terrible head ache, and she heard familar music in her head.

'I left the only home, I knew, I stayed alive and I found you.'

It echoed through her head. She couldn't get it to stop.

'now I take you where the waters deep, and make the air you breathe so sweet'

It was an incredibally sweet sound, but she didn't put it in her head, somebody else did. And still it did not stop.

'But is it not enough to be complete , oh please'

It was a woman's voice, clear and strong, but not hers, someone else was putting things into her head, Memorys?

Then the song stopped and Lina heard the womans voice calling:

"Oh Xellos!" she chirped merrily. "Oh Xellllloooss.."

Then Lina got a picture of a girl, with beautiful light lavendar hair, and pretty orange eyes, she was running through a hallway, calling out to Xellos. Where these Xellos's memories?!

The girl turned right and then turned around,

"You've been behind me the whole time havent you!" she said with a giggle. Then she reached into her little bag and pulled out a little box.

"Here Xellos, this is for you!"

Thats it! Lina was inside Xellos's memories! But how? Had he put them in her head?

Lina saw the girl's smiling face one more time and guessed she was about fourteen. She was very pretty. Then the memory disapeared, and the girl was gone.

She was thrust back into reality quicker than the memory had begun. A strange , horrid sensation bubbled up in her stomach. She vomitted.

So this is the new me? she asked herself.


	13. Chapter 13, ITS HERE!

Chapter 13: How to be reminded of something you decided to forget?

That evening , Lina Inverse found herself humming the tune of the song she had heard in the memory. She was alittle confused about the whole thing, and really wished Xellos would rear his ugly head, she had questions damn it!

She was in her room, at the Inn, packing up her clothes. Then she dropped the suit case, not even knowing, she was back in the world of Xellos's Memories.

The girl from before had a very grim expression on her face.

"What's going to happen to my brother Xellos? Will The Greater Beast Kill Him?" she said, meeklly.

"Don't worry Kiki-Chan, I wont let that happen." he said.

"I knew I could count on you!" she said, her face brightening. She giggled alittle bit, an put her arms around Xellos tightly.

"Your alwa-" The Memory quickly faded from Lina, and then she heard a famaliar voice once again, it was Xellos. 'Finally.' she thought.

"Miss Lina?" he said, concerned.

Lina quickly got back onto her feet, scrambleing away from Xellos.

"I'm fine, " she said. "I'm just tried!" which everyone knew was a lie.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I had a vision, well, sorta. But from the past, for the secound time actually." she said with a sigh. "Who's Kiki-Chan?"

Xellos's eyes got very wide. He turned away from her, and his face became very dark.

"Someone I chose to forget." he said. And with that, he was gone.

Amelia Seyyrrun walked side by side next to her dear friend Philla.

"Philla , can I tell you a secret?" she said, blushing.

"Why, of corse Miss Amelia! Please do!" said Philla , looking pleased as punch.

"I've never told anyone this before, but-...I think I may...L-l-love...M-ister Zelgaudis.." she said. "In fact, I actually, I um, I write to him...in this journal.." she pulled a book out of her bag and handed it to Philla.

Philla gazed at Amelia.

"Oh, Miss Amelia ! Thats a wonderful thing! " she said, taking the journal into her hands. "Can I take this in my room this evening and read it?!" she said.

"Oh...ah sure!"she said, her face getting even redder.

Just then, Zelgaudis walked up to them.

"What are you doing now?" he said, eyeing the book in Philla's arms.

"Ummm...ah...well you see.." said Philla.

"Is that a Diary?!" he said, grinning, amusingly.

Amelia's face got the shade of roses, and she ran all the way down the street , away from them.

"WAIT! AMELIA!" cried Philla.

With That, Zelgaudis Slipped the book from Philla's arms, and went back to his room.

_**Dear Mister Zelgaudis,**_

_**4/14**_

_**Nobody will ever understand the reason i feel this way about you. Even as a Chimera, I think you may be the most beautiful man I have ever met. **_

_**I have decided to keep my feelings for you a secret, at least for now. I mean I would like to tell someone, but who? Not Miss Lina, for she would tell you. Not Mister Gourry, for he would not understand. Not Miss Philla , for I don't know her well enough. Not Mister Xellos, for I have never trusted him. And I most certainly can not tell you. What should I do?!**_

_**-Amelia**_

Zelgaudis was speechless. This was Amelia's Diary? She was in love with him. He had no idea.

Had there been obvious signs? He realised he had never really figured out his emotions for Amelia Seyyrrun. He cared for her, if something was coming to kill her, he would protect her.

He thought she was pretty, her beautiful blue eyes, soft blackish purple hair, and optimstic attitude was sometimes all he needed to cheer himself up. She thought him beautiful? When had this happened? When had all of this started? The first entry was on April Fourteenth. That was the day they had all met up again for the first time after Dark Star.

What was this supposed to mean? Who could he consult? Not Philla, for she would be angry with him. Not Gourry, for he was much to stupid. Not Xellos, for he hated that backstabbing bastard. Certainly not Amelia, for she...he didn't know .

Wait! he thought. Am I thinking like Amelia?

With all of that , he decided to go and talk to Lina, for he knew that that would make him feel better. Since he felt like she was coming back to him, he decided he would bring her something to make her feel alittle more like everything was the same. Food. He thought. She must be hungry!

He ran down to the lobby of the hotel and got a piece of strawberry cake.

He brought it in a box all the way up to Lina's room, he knocked on the door.

"yeah?" she said.

He opened the door , and sitting there was Lina, in a VERY short nightgown, clucthing her stomach, lying on the bed.

"Um, Lina? I brought you something." he said, his face becoming red.

"Please tell me it's food." she said, perking up alittle.

"It is, strawberry cake actually, but ah..." he said pointing to her exposed skin, "You might want to..."

"AH! Look away! " she yelled.

He closed his eyes and listened as she scrambled to cover herself.

"Ok, now. GIMME THE FOOD!" she said with a smug smile.

When he was sure she was in pants, he carefully handed over the box.

" Thanks Zel." she said slapping his arm.

"No, thank you," he said sarcastically.

"So...what did you really come here for?" she said, her mouth full.

"I wanted to ask you for some advice..about...well , Amelia."

"Is this Love advice?" Lina said, like she knew everything.

"How in the- wait. Did you know she liked me?"

"Everyone else can see , even Gourry."

"GOURRY?!"

"Yeah, one day he came up to me and was all like, Does Amelia LIKE him? It was sooo funny. I can't belive it didn't even cross your mind. How did you find out?"

"This," he said, pulling the Diary out of this coat.

She opened it up and began to read, still eating.

"Psssh, seriously? I wouldn't tell you! Ok...maybe...I would." she said.

"More Importantly...Lina. What the hell should I do?!"

"I dunno." she said throwing the Diary at him.

"Tell her you read her diary by accident and ya like er too?"

"But...i don't know...if I do."

"Your Choice Romeo. Get Outta Here.."

Xellos quickly came back to Lina's side after meeting with Beast Master. She was asleep. As usual, he thought to himself. He climbed into the bed and gave her alittle peck on the cheek.

"I'M sorry about today."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Amelia's Revenge! Wait ...Xellos...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Amelia felt rage shuddering through her. Why would Zelgaudis STEAL her diary! How unforgiveabley rude! She rushed to his room and pounded on the door.

"MISTER ZELGAUDIS OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!" she yelled.

"Mister" Zelgaudis knew what had to be done. He opened the door , slowly. Diary in hand , he spoke.

"Amelia, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was yours."

Amelia did NOT look convinced. She simply looked at him .

"Oh reallly? I'm guessing you read it!?" she shouted, a little akwardly.

"Yeah, I did. " he said as he sweatdropped.

"AHAHHHHHHHHHHAHAHHAHAHH! WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU STEAL AN INNOCENT GIRLS DIARY FOR NO REASON! ESPECIALLY MINE, YOUR DEAR PARTNER! I AM SOOO DISAPOINTED IN YOU MISTER ZELGAUDIS! THAT WAS PRIVATE! I CA-"

Zelgaudis threw his arms around her shyly. Which made her shut up and blush to death.

"Thank You, for loving me." he said, slideing the diary into her belt.

She stood there motionless,as he kissed her,ever so lightly on the cheek.

Then he whispered :

"I like you alot," and walked quickly down the hallway covering his burning cheeks.

"XELLOS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" screamed Lina, very loudly.

Xellos, was searching through Lina's Suitcase. He didn't even look up from what he was doing.

"XELLOS! MY ...STUFF IS IN THERE! LIKE...EMBARASSING STUFF!" she said.

"If you mean your Pink undergarments then it's already too late Lina-Chan."

"YOU FUCKING FRUITCAKE! HOW DARE YOU GO LOOKING THROUGH **MY** STUFF AND THEN TEASE ME WITH A FUCKING NICKNAME! YOU CAN LINA-CHAN MY ASS!"

"Your so adorable when your angry." he said.

"When and who gave you the right to call me adorable! And speaking of rights...don't I have a right to privacy? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE! First you disapear for no reason! Then I get waken up by your god damn whispering ! Then I wake up to you GOING THROUGH MY THINGS!"

"I have access to your memories as well." he said, ignoreing the lecture.

"What are you talking about you Perverted Preist!"

"Oh you know very well what I'm talking about, I do belive. When you asked me who Kiki was, I figured out you must have gotten access to my memories. It does make sense because I gave up half of myself and so did you. So that means we would get access to part of each others memories. I did ask my master to erase my memories of Kiki, but she only temporarelly did so. I actually still remember the memories you have of Kiki very clearly, you just have them too. That's the way it works for you as well, Miss Lina."

"That may be true...but you that's the only question of mine you've answered!" she repiled.

Xellos looked at her playfully. His eyes wide open. He Smiled a devilous smile.

"Let's play a game...Miss Lina. I belive you people call it truth or dare? I have just recently heard about it. Since I am now half human, I should learn these sorts of things correct.?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I have a feeling your going to twist it and change the rules...right?" she said with a sigh.

"Maybe so. But here is my proposal. The "Dare" Part of this game, is in which I dare you to do something, anything I ask at all. If you can complete the task, I will answer any question you may have in the world about anything at all. Honsetly. Sound Interesting?"

"As long as I get my answers Fruitcake." she said, blushing. Then she noticed Xellos was staring intenvely at her.

"WHAT?!" she shouted at him.

"Why, Miss Lina. Are you BLUSHING because of me?!" he said with an ever so irrating twinkle in his eye.

"SHUT UP AND START THE FUCKING GAME!"

"Alright then, " he said, grinning up a storm. " Hmmmm, let me think. I dare you to confess your loss of virginity while looking straight into my eyes without laughing."

"WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!"

"You agreed to play this game Miss Lina."

"FINE!"

She sat directly in frount of him on the floor, she took a deep breathe, stared straight into Xellos's eyes, and practiced the Line in here head.

'Xellos, my friend, I Lost my Virginity.'

You can do this Lina, ok.

"Xellos..." she said shakely "...I-I ...lost ...my...Vir-...gin...ity."

Xellos fell on the floor in a fit of giggles. He almost stopped breatheing.

"XELLOS! SIT UP AND ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION!"

"O-ok Miss Lina." he said, proping himself upright. "Ask Away."

"Were you, like, dating this Kiki girl?" she asked, alittle unsure.

"Well, not exactly." he said " She was in love with me, but with me being a Mazoku, couldn't return her feelings the exact same way. I felt like I wanted to protect her, and that I was very found of her," his face became sadder.

Xellos looked like he was deep in thought, then he said:

"I dare you, to kiss me." he said, his smile getting wider, and face getting redder.

Lina's face turned the shade of tomatoes.

"And if you make out with me, I'll answer five questions."

"B-but, I don-"

"You agreed to this, you have to do it. One kiss equals one question, Making out equals five. Your choice." he said, holding a finger to his lips.

Lina knew she wasn't ready to kiss him. Much less make out with him. She really hadn't completely figured out how she felt about him...and this ...was...her first kiss! But she had to do it. It was the rules. She had agreed to this. Lina would make out with him just to make him answer the questions, but she didn't know how.

'Ok then, I'll just wing it.' she thought.

Lina wasn't really sure what was going to happen at this point.

She steaded herself with her legs close to Xellos's knee. Kneeling. She prepared herself mentally, taking deep, long breathes. And then fianlly, she slowly, carefully leaned in.

She could smell the sweet of his breathe as he slowly parted his lips, breathing through her. She shuddered at the cold, addicting sensation of being so close to someone who smelled so good.

Finally their lips touched, ever so lightly at first. It tasted of strawberries and mint. Cool and wet like summer rain. Xellos pushed alittle harder, the kiss becoming longer, and deeper, they were now fully tasteing each others lips. Lina was suprised to find herself wanting more after she had to take a breathe to keep going. They rushed alittle more this time, pushing back on each others lips. Lina put her hands around his neck to secure herself onto him.

Xellos ran his fingers through her tangled hair, making her shift alittle. And then, he snuck his tounge, slowly, little by little, into her mouth. He ran it along her teeth, her gums, and he licked her tounge, then finally they interlocked, and began to devore each other.

She inhaled him, loving every secound of it. But instead of admiting that fact, she pulled away. She caught her breathe, and then she said weakly:

"Good enough?!"

"Queit my dear Lina." he said licking his lips.

"Whats your problem? Why are you such a perv?"

"I'm not pervert, I'm just half of a man."

"SHUT UP! Don't I get my answers now? AND YOU ARE A TOTAL PERVERT! Blackmailing an innocent young girl into making out with you, and stealing her first kiss."

Xellos fell onto the floor laughing. Wait.

"Wait, that was your first?"

"Yeah, why does it matter to you anyway? It's not like you actually care." she said, pretending not to be embarassed.

"I do care, even though you may not think it, I really do."

"Wha-whatever. Ok, once I get all my questions answered the game is over right? I can do that in five."

"You don't want to keep playing?"

"One, why do you always look so sad when your talking about Kiki?"

"L-Lina.."

"One, why do you always look so sad when your talking about Kiki?!"

"Because even though we were so found of each other, her brother was our enemy, so I was forced to kill her, on my masters orders. After she was killed, I asked my master if she coud erase my memories of the girl, but she wouldn't do it. Now I am still haunted by the Loss of someone dear to me."

"Oh...I, I'm sorry," she said, wondering if she hurt his feelings."What was her brother than?"

"He was a Golden dragon, Philla's Great Grandfather." he said with a sigh.

"WHAT?! Your long lost loves death was because of someone directly related to Philla!"

"Miss Lina, she was not my lover." he said, looking sad again.

"Ok, whatever. Question Three. Why did your master order you to kill her?"

"Because she was afarid I was getting too found of her." he said, holding back tears.

"Oh. Ok. I'm...I'm sorry." she said. " Question Four, do you still think about her?"

"All the time."

"Question Five, why are you in love with me?"

"I-"

Lina threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry." she cried. "I'm sorry."


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: Hey everyone, this chapter is alittle short, but alot happens right? I realize some parts of my story make close to no sense, like how Lina said that was her first kiss even though she's had two before! Don't worry, all of that will be explained. I also appoligise for any spelling mistakes you may come across, and I just turned thirteen so I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as you! Enjoy my stories anyway! -Emmi M

Chapter 15 , Amelia and Zelgaudis are getting married? Why is Xellos coming? Lina? Ah! Guys whats going on! I'm barely in this chapter! Hello ! Right Here! Gourry Gabriev!

Lina sat on her bed and watched the clouds float slowly by from the window. She thought she saw Xellos's face up there somewhere.

She didn't even try to push him out of her head anymore, it was useless. He was stuck inside her head and their was nothing she do about it.

Then their was a knock at the door, it was Philla.

"Miss Lina, I have just received some wonderful news!" she said, merrily.

"Well? Spill it Philia!" replied Lina, flopping around to face her.

Philla took a deep breathe, threw her long blonde hair over her shoulder and said:

"Miss Amelia and Mister Zelgaudis are getting married!"

Lina's jaw dropped. Married? Well, it did make sense. All of them were about nineteen and twenty now. And Zelgaudis was a Chimera, he was probably even alittle older. But AMELIA! She was still very naive to be already getting married! She was so childish.

Lina sighed. Oh, well. Hopefully everything works itself out! she thought.

"Lemme guess," she said. "Your the wedding planner?"

"Why of corse! And you get to be one of the bridesmaids Miss Lina!"

"WONDERFUL! I'm sooooo excited." said Lina, sarcasticly "My dreams of becoming a bridesmaid have come true! Yay!"

"Oh! There's so much to prepare! What are the color schemes going to be? What sort of foods will there be ? Who else to invite!" said Philla.

"Yep.." sighed Lina. "Can you just do one thing for me?"

"And whats that?"

"Invite that Fruitcake, Xellos." she said.

Philla was speechless.

"Why does that matter!"

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!"

"Um, Miss Lina, are you feeling ok?"

No. She thought. I'm not feeling ok, I never am when he's not around.

Even though Lina wanted so badly to tell herself that it wasn't true, that she wasn't in love with Xellos, she knew it was useless. She felt ill when she was around him, and she felt even more ill when she wasn't. After they had kissed, Lina found herself spending more and more time thinking about Xellos, and how badly she wanted to do it again. She wanted to kiss him so much that her heart ached. It tortured her, how could she love a monster?

"All right, but I don't think he's going to be an honored guest, in fact, maybe even a dishonored guest." replied Philla.

Xellos touched his lips, this was the third time Lina and he had kissed, but this time was different.

It had been such an amazing difference, the first time they kissed had been hot, and feverish, and had tasted of blood, but this one, it was the opposite almost, it tasted cool and fresh and even alittle fruity, like strawberries. Lina had said it was her first kiss,but, really it was the only kiss she remembered. He felt bad that she didn't remember it wasn't her first kiss, but how could he tell her? And when he thought about it, they had kissed a secound time as well, so why was Lina saying it was her first?

He walked over to the door of the hotel room and saw there was an enevelope stuffed between the bottom of the door and the floor.

He took it out, and opened it, and read it out loud.

"You are to be a Dishonored Guest , at the joining of Miss Amelia Tesla Will Seyyrun, and Mister Zelgaudis Greywords.

Held at the Seyyrrun Chapel, Three o'clock, on April Fourteenth."

Xellos stared at the invatation for a while, then he started to smile, and laugh. Dishonored Guest! Why did they even bother?! Who would want him to come anyway? And why should he care about a Chimera and Justice Lover of white magic getting married? Lina would probably be going, he thought, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Besides, she almost never wore dresses, it'd be fun to make her feel uncomfortable.

"I'll go." he said to just himslef. "It might be fun to annoy the Grom to be and Miss Lina. "

Today just happened to be April thriteenth.

Lina got into the blue dress carefully, trying very hard not to rip it to shreds and punch Philla in the face.

She looked at herself awkwardly in the mirror, holding the back together carefully.

"Hey Philla?" she said, geustering for her to zip up the dress.

"Of corse Miss Lina." she said, zipping it up.

Today was April Fourteenth, the day of Amelia and Zelgaudis's wedding, and Philla and Lina were getting ready to pay a visit to Amelia and help her prepare. They had gotten to Seyrrun just moments before and already Lina was expected to get into her dress and "shut her flithy mouth".

The problem was Lina was anything but prepared.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note: Fangirl/guy your little hearts out people! XDDDDDD

Chapter 16, Why are you stareing at me , Xellos! ITS JUST A DRESS! Yeah! Dance'n Dance'n just like you, dont care when the dance is threw! Yes indeed...why did I come here? Amelia and Zel's wedding! That cake looks soooo good! The day everything changed!

"Oh Miss Lina! I think this might be the best day of my life!" screeched Amelia.

"Well, Ms. Soon to be Greywords...nice dress." replied Lina.

"Oh thank you! I wasn't sure pink would look good but Miss Philla picked it out! Isn't this wonderful!"

"Heh, I think I'm gonna go bother Zel, ok guys?" said Lina, trying to get out of talk of dresses.

"Oh I'll come as well!" said Amelia.

"No Amelia, the Groom can't see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding." lectured Philla, who was in a dress exactly like Lina's , expect it was purple.

"But-" Lina left the room quickly.

She opened the door to Zelgaudis's room and looked around. He was standing in frount of the mirror, trying to fix his tie, he didn't even notice Lina.

"Boo!" shouted Lina, sending Zelgaudis backward.

"LINA!" said Zelgaudis. "what the hell!"

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist!" she said winking.

"Well, you didn't have to scare the crap out of me!" he said, complaining. "Anyway, how's Amelia doing, since I'm apparently forbidden to see her."

"Her exact words were _**"Oh, Miss Lina! I think this might be the best day of my life!"**_" said Lina, mimicking Amelia's girly voice.

Zegaudis's face became red, he smiled alittle.

"That's good, I guess." he said queitly.

"Zel, you don't have to be nervous! She adores you, you know that right?!"

"Yeah, but, anybody would be nervous in a time like this Lina!"

Then Gourry walked into the room, carrying some blue high heels.

"Uhhh Lina? Philla said you have to wear these or else." he said, flinching.

Lina twichted, and looked Gourry straight in the eye, and said:

"I told her no heels, didn't I gourry?"

"She said...uuhhh...you have to do it for Amelia."

Lina snacthed the shoes away from Gourry and put them on her feet.

"There! Happy now! I'm gonna trip and fall all over her but I did it! Now go run along and tell your little master Philla you completed your EVIL MISSION!" she shouted.

Gourry ran right out of the room, fearing for his life.

Lina said nothing, but began walking awkwardly and slowly out of the room, trying very hard not to fall, with Zelgaudis laughing all the way.

"Would you shut up Zel?!" she yelled.

"Damn I can't control the weather."

"ZEL!" she said. Knowing he was trying to get out of getting yelled at.

Lina walked alittle quicker but still very wobbly out of the room, she went to find xellos.

Xellos was sitting in the hallway in a black tuex, with a blue tie that matched Lina's dress. He looked like he was deep in thought. Lina walked up to him, wobbling. Then Xellos noticed her. He looked at her from head to toe, and smiled. His face got alittle red and he looked away.

"_**XELLOS?! **_Why are you stareing at me, it's just a dress!" she yelled at his face.

"You always look beautiful, but that dress...just makes me think..." he trailed off.

"Makes you think _**what**_ Xellos?" she asked, blushing from the remark.

"It just makes me think of when you first became a mazoku, and how badly and I wanted to kiss you then, and how badly I want to kiss you now."

"Wha-" she was cut off by his kiss. But this kiss was different, it felt disperate, hard, like if he stopped he was going to lose her. It held the faintest taste of wine and it made Lina go crazy with confusion.

Then something hit her, it felt like her mind had been controled by something else.

She was brought into a time that seemed very, very familar. But it was something she hadn't had access to before. Her last memories as a full human came rushing back to her, all the way back to the secound day of The Mayuki Posin's effect. She remembered everything, how she had been cruel to the people she loved, how she had cut herself with broken glass, and had had so many strange horrifying nightmares. Her comments to Amelia, her ungratefulness to everyone for taking care of her, and most vivdly, _**her real first kiss. **_And how she had told Xellos she loved him, and had cuddled with him! She remembered how scary the last day as a full human had been. And she remembered...the bursting white light that came from Xellos's spell, and how she had awoken in a green field with Blue eyes instead of red. She remembered how Xellos had fallen all over her and gotten them both soaking wet. And she remembered the Kiss that tasted purely of fresh water and sweat. And she remembering teleporting for the first time. Thats what made her think, it was really Xellos who had kept her alive, he had tried so hard, and his work at paid off, he saved her life...but Lina hadn't even properly thanked him.

Lina was wiplashed quickly out of the memories, and realised she was still kissing Xellos.

She quickly pulled away still wondering how she could thank him. So she asked him:

"Xellos..if you could have anything in the world at all what would it be?" she asked, alittle embarassed.

He looked very suprised by this question, his eyes widend, and then he realised, maybe she remembered?

"To have your heart Miss Lina." he said.

Lina blushed and said:

"You already have it."

Amelia clutched her fathers arm tightly as they walked slowly down the isle. She loved the decorations. Pink flowers hung in danglying rows all throuhgout the chapel, lace was all over the place making everything look especailly beautiful. She looked back at her little cosin Lily, who was the flower girl, she was about eight years old, and she was in a light pink dress and was carring a little basket of flowers, dropping them one by one. 'How Cute' thought Amelia, focusing her attention back to the frount. She saw Lina, Philla and Gourry standing off to the side, and Zelgaudis, who was standing slightly more to the middle. He was in a Black Tuex with a black tie. He was smiling and looking directly at her. Face flushed.

She was so nervous she thought her stomach might burst. He was right there, and also hers, forever. Her heart smiled as she listened to the bridal march. Then finally, she reached Zelgaudis.

"Do you, Miss Amelia Tesla Will Seyruun, take Mister Zelgaudis Greywords, to be your loftly wedded husband?" asked the preist, who was not Xellos, FYI.

"I-I I do." said Amelia, blushing heavily.

"And do you, Mister Zelgaudis Greywords, take Miss Amelia Tesla Will Seyruun to be your lofttly wedded wife?"

"Uh, er, um..yes." he said.

These simple words...this simple pharse...these little minutes...this little day...would change everything...not just for Amelia and Zel, but everyone else too.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17, The aftermath of a wedding, a betrayal, and also...SHIRTLESS XELLOS?!

Lina walked quickly up the stairs to her room. She was in Seyruun, in the palace. Amelia was letting all of them stay over in the castle for a few nights .

Lina opened the door , threw down her trunk, and collasped onto the bed. She loved the beds in the Seyruun Palace, so soft, so confy. Then there was a knock at the door.

"ARGH! WHAT?!" she yelled.

It was a servant, a maid who worked for Prince Phil, she was carring a tray with a note and alittle box on it.

"Miss Lina, this is from Master Xellos." said the maid. The girl set the tray on the foot of the bed, bowed, and left the room. Lina growled back at her , as she closed the door quickly.

She got up off the bed, dreading even getting up in the first place. She sat up and steadied herself on her knees, and she was about to read the note, but then she thought:

Zelgaudis and Amelia, Married. Lina snickered. I guess I should go congradulate them.

Lina was about to knock on Zelgaudis's door when she heard voices coming from the other side.

"Mister Zelgaudis, I'm really worried about Lina." said Amelia.

" Me too," said Philla.

"Lemme Guess, you guys think Xellos has been acting weird lately too.?" replied Zelgaudis.

"Yeah!" said Philla, Gourry and Amelia all at once.

"He has been looking at her and blushing, and then looking away again! And I heard his voice coming from Lina's room the other day!" said Gourry.

"Yeah, Gourry, thats what we mean." said Zelgaudis sighing.

"Oh." he said, disapointedly.

"I mean, Lina, she, she might not realise Xellos really can't be trusted." said Philla.

"And what if he trys to hurt her, or kidnap her!" said Amelia.

"Xellos really is a creep, I think we should make him stay away from Lina, for her own protection. I mean we dont know if Lina is still weak or not, we havent come across any monsters lately." said Zelgaudis.

"Wait, what? Didn't we agree to letting Xellos and Lina Have half of each other?" said Gourry.

"I only agreed to that because otherwise she would die, Gourry, That Nasty Mazoku might try something on her if we let this go on." said Zelgaudis.

Lina's eyes widened. She felt anger bubbleing up inside of her. Not strong enough? Too weak? Nasty Mazoku? Creep? Her so called friends, had just insulted her and called her weak. They must not realise, when they were easily insulting Xellos, they were actaully insulting half of her as well. They didn't trust her to take care of herself?!

Lina broke down the door shouting:

"WHY YOU STUPID ASSSHOLES! How dare you insult me, what the hell? Your not my mommies so just fuck off! I can't belive you! You even had a secret meeting without me!"

"Wait Lina W-"

"SHUT UP! I'VE NEVER FELT SO BETRAYED!"

"I-" said Amelia.

She ran out of the room, tears in her eyes.

XELLOS! she thought. I HAVE TO FIND XELLOS!

She teleported into his room in the castle, she looked around the room and saw Xellos, he was standing by the window, gazing out, accept...he didn't have a shirt on. She looked for a while, at his slender, tense-looking back, wishing she could go up and run her fingers along his shoulders and caress him.

"Oh! I.. ahh- sorry, wrong door." she said closeing her eyes, and blushing.

Lina expected to hear Xellos tell her to leave, but instead she felt warmth around her.

She opened her eyes , he was standing in frount of her, looking at her and smileing.

"Hello, Miss Lina." he said, his eyes wide open.

She wanted to say something, anything, but nothing but tears came.

"What's wrong?!" he asked, suprised at her tears. She barely ever cried.

Lina didn't say anything, instead, she put her arms around him, and cried into his shoulder.

"Lina?!" he asked again.

Xellos didn't know what to do, so instead of trying anything, he kissed her, long and hard, trying with all his might to stop her tears. But when he pulled away, she was still crying.

"Lina, Please say something." he begged her.

"Get me out of here." she said.

"Alright. If thats what you want." he said. He plopped her down on the bed and put his regular traveling clothes back on.

Then he teleported out of the room and went to get her things.

Lina curled herself into a ball on the bed and cried some more, then Philla walked into the room.

"Miss Lina. I'm very sorry I-" but Lina just gave her the death glare.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18, Running Away From You people, Death Glares, And lots more *wink, wink*

Lina ran out the door to the Castle, slamming it with a big thunk. It wasn't the main entrance, it was the little door for servants to come in and out of. She wasn't really sure why she was using the door, since she could teleport anyway, whatever, maybe she just wasn't used to it yet. Xellos would be waiting for her outside of the Ice Cream parlor near the center city, she didn't want to keep the idiot waiting, he sure did love his ice cream. Lina decided that teleporting was probably the best way to go.

In the next moment she found herself in frount of the ice cream parlour, belongings in hand. She took a deep breathe, and walked inside.

Xellos was at the counter, in his normal dress, but no staff. He was paying the man for the ice cream.

Lina walked up to him, and grabbed the ice cream out of his hand and started to eat it. It was Strawberry, her favorite. How the hell did he know? She looked over at Xellos, he was smiling down at her, eyes open, with Vanilla Twist ice cream in one hand.

"Xellos...ahh..thanks." she said, avoiding eye contact.

"Miss Lina, do you mean for the ice cream, or for taking you away with me?" he asked.

"Both." she said, lightly punching his arm.

All of a sudden Xellos lifted her up with one hand and kissed her.

Lina flushed.

"XELLOS! WHYYY?!" she demanded.

"Now, that , is a secret!" he smirked.

"I know you have a reason you fruitcake." she said.

"I love you more than you realise." he said, turning away on his heel. "Now then, shall we be on our way?"

The cashier was stareing, and Lina was just now realiseing that most of the people in the building were as well. She blushed and fake laughed out of the building and began running after Xellos.

"XELLOS! YOU STUPID MAZO..." she said, remembering she was one too.

"Never mind" said Lina. "Just forget it."

Lina almost never turned down a fight , and he was worried.

"My dear Lina, I'm sorry, but you've left me with no choice." he picked her up and began tickleing her under the arms.

"XELLOS!" she screamed between bursts of laughter, skwiring and trying to get away.

He just smiled and held her tight. Then they teleported far away from seyyrun.

The Next moment they found themselves at a strange little cottage.

"Why does this place seem creepily familar?" she asked.

"Because, My dear Lina, this is wear we were staying when you were intoxicated by the Mayuki Posin." he replied.

"It is?" she asked looking at the door of the cottage. "But doesn't someone live here?"

"Well, maybe at one time, but I purchased this cottage when you were ill. I figured it would be more comfortable to be in a house rather than an Inn. Since it belongs to me now we don't have to pay any money to stay here."

"Sweet. A place to sleep and I wont even have to take your money, although ..that is _pretty_ fun." she said winking at him.

Xellos shook his head at her, and took the key out of his little sack. He turned the key, and opened the door. Then he pulled out an identicle key, and handed it to Lina.

Lina took the key from him, and shoved it into her bag. Then she smiled a devilious grin, she kissed him on the cheek and said:

"Tag , your it."

She raced into the cottage, but it wasn't just a cottage, it was beautiful.

Lina, who was messmarized by how adorable the kicten was, didn't notice Xellos coming up behind her.

He brushed her hair off of the back of her neck and blew on it. Then he said:

"Tag."

She felt shivers echoing down her spine.

"Xellos!" she said, spining around.

But he was gone.

In his place was a piece of paper that was sitting on the ground.

"How the hell..?" she thought aloud.

Lina picked up the paper:

_Explore the Cottage, I'll be back with some food in just a while._

_You are amazing Miss Lina Inverse_

_-X_

The remark made her blush as she set the paper down on the Kicten counter.

She set her bags down and began to strip off her clothes.

Forget exploring for now, I need a bath! She thought.

She walked slowly into the hallway, and found the bathroom.

Inside was a purple shag rug, a purple sink, with a lavender soap bottle next to it, flowers in a vase. A Purple toilet, and a giant bathtub made out of wood. There were also purple candles in a floater sitting on the side of the bathtub, and next to them, some macthes.

"Oh Xellos, _**How romantic**_." she said sarcasticly.

Lina turned on the water and waited for it to warm up.

She walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. There was a dull pink sofa with magenta and black couch pillows on it, a wooden coffee table with some magic books on it, a black, tall lamp, and a boom box sitting on a higher table in the living room. There were also big , tall windows with see-through magenta curtains hung from them.

She smiled, Xellos sure did have a good taste.

Then she walked back into the bathroom and got into the bath.

Xellos was walking slowly down the road of the small town. He could teleport, yeah, but he wanted to give Lina as much time as possible to relax. She had been through alot in the past couple of days, and it had only been about six months ago that the whole "Mayuki Poisin" thing had happened. He let out a long sigh. Why was in love with someone everyone hated?

Then he remembered that _was_ why he loved her, and he wouldn't want her any other way.

Also, thats the reason he actually left her, was to find out who poisined her. (Well, and stop her from eating his face off from hunger.)

He was wondering why his master also hadn't called on him yet. Then he realised he was in town.

He got back around nine. Lina was lying on the couch in the living room, reading a magic book.

Xellos was carrying a bag with some food in it. He set it on the counter, and the clunk made her look over.

She was in a red, silky nighty, that only went to her thighs, he was stareing.

"What are you looking at Xellos?!" she asked. "And did you bring me food!?"

"Sorry Miss Lina." he said, looking away and blushing. "And yes, I did."

She suddenly had the urge to kiss him.

She got up, went over to him and grabed his hands and placed them on her hips.

"Miss Lina?" he said.

"Shut up."

Then she gently pressed her lips against his.

He shuddered.

She pulled away, and said:

"Before I get any farther into my own death I _REALLY_ need some food." then she scampered off to the kichten.

He followed her, wondering.

Lina ate the whole bag of food, and then went into the bed room and collasped onto the bed.

He followed her, and sat next to her and she screamed into a pillow.

"Lina?!" he said, wishing there was something he could do. "What can I do?"

She looked at him and said:

"Kiss me, and don't question it." she said.

He looked alarmed , but did as she asked.

Xellos and Lina fell asleep quickly. He held her in his arms, and they both slept soundly.


End file.
